When'd she get here?
by gracemarie4ever
Summary: Jo left a year ago, there's a new girl who Kendell takes a liking to and eventually dates. What happens when Jo comes back early on kendell and his NEW girlfriends 1 year? Will it become Jendell, or NEVER AGAIN? No flammers, R&R Rating for a reason


_"Hello, I just moved her and I can't seem to remember where I room, I must have left my paper on the plane," The new girl, Ariel, walked up._

"_Well, just give me your name and I'll put it right in." Mr. Bitter's smiled._

"_Ariel Lovejoy," She had said. A loud noise came barging through and the four band mates of Big Time Rush came running through._

"_NO RUNNING!" Mr. Bitters shouted, but they didn't listen. Ariel watched as the boys came running right to them._

"_Stop," Ariel put up her hand and the boy's froze still._

"_Here you are, room 215," Mr. Bitters handed her the key._

"_Thank you," Ariel smiled before moving out of the way. "Go," The boys were at it again, but soon stopped short._

_Ariel had already begun her way up the stairs._

"_I call dibs!" James shouted._

"_What? No, I saw her first!" Carlos argued._

"_Guys, you can't call dibs on a girl," Kendell clarified._

"_Say's you, now I'm going to say hi to our new neighbor." Carlos began to walk away. James ran after him._

"_So immature," Logan scoffed. "That is why I'm happy to have Camille."_

"_I know right," Kendall agreed._

"_Go," Logan allowed._

"_Thanks," Kendall bolted after them._

_*Knock Knock*_

"_Hello," Ariel sang._

"_Hi, my name is Kendall, I'm your next door neighbor, and I was wondering if you would like a tour?" He asked with his sweet boyish charm._

"_Um," She looked back at her wall clock. "Yeah, in 30 minutes." _

"_Yeah, I'll pick you up then," Kendall agreed. Ariel smiled and she closed the door with a blush. _

_Kendall rounded the corner only to be bombarded by Carlos and James who ran right over him._

"_It's too late," He shouted._

"_What do you mean, too late?" James asked, his eyebrow arched with that only- I-can-pull-it-off lip perk._

"_I just asked her out and she said yes." Kendell bragged._

"_Ugh, why do you always have to rain on our parade, you just got out of a relationship, isn't it a little early?" Carlos pointed out._

"_It's been a 1 year and 7 months," Kendall clarified._

"_Fine, have fun on your date," James spat._

"_I intend on it." Kendall snickered and walked to the house, which took quite some time considering James and Carlos found any chance to make him late._

"_Mom, I have a date with a pretty girl!" He shouted._

"_I know," His mom called._

"_You think I'm pretty?" Ariel grinned._

"_What are you doing here, Ariel? I thought I was going to pick you up in thirty minutes?" Kendall questioned._

"_That was forty minutes ago, so I came by to see if everything was okay and your mom answered." Ariel explained._

"_Well, you two have fun on your date," His mom teased._

"_We intend on it," Kendell allowed his Ariel out first._

"_So this is the Palm Woods pool. Everyone hangs out here, those," Kendell pointed to the 3 hot girls walking towards the pool. "Are the Jennifer's, they pretty much own this place." _

"_For now," Ariel grinned. _

"_So, why are you here? Isn't this the place where people come to become something?"_

"_Acting, I actually am replacing an actor in the show New Town High." _

_Jo was the first thing Kendell thought._

"_Which, Actress?" Kendell asked._

"_Jo something, why?"_

"_She used to live here. She moved to Iceland for 3 years to film a movie." _

"_Oh, were you guys close?" Ariel asked, a little jealous._

"_Kind of,"_

"_Oh, what's next on this tour?" Ariel asked,_

"_Actually, there isn't really anything interesting in the Palm Woods, lots of drama though."_

"_So if there isn't anything interesting then why are we on this tour?"_

"_I mean- I wanted- it's just-"_

"_If it isn't a tour then why didn't we just go on a date?" Ariel smiled._

"_Well, then a date it is," Kendell held out his arm and Ariel looped hers through it._

"_So where are we going on this date?" Ariel asked as they walked through the park._

"_We can go-"_

"_Hey Kendell, um, hi, I'm Carlos," Carlos shouted rolling in front of them._

"_Hi, Ariel," Ariel shook his hand._

"_So, what's going on here?" Carlos raised an eyebrow._

"_We are on a date," Kendell said, dropping a hint._

"_Oh, okay, keep it PG," He teased before rolling off on his skates again._

"_Wow, so isn't that your roommate?"_

"_One of them," Kendall sighed. "So as I was saying we can go sit near the pool, go get a pizza, maybe just walk around?"_

"_Walking sounds nice," Ariel smiled._

_The two walked around for hours, until dark, they snuck in, making sure Mr. Bitters didn't see them and they walked up stairs._

"_Well I guess this is goodbye," Ariel said. "Before you go, why did you come here?"_

"_Music, my band and I live next door."_

"_That's where I remember you, Big Time Rush," Ariel giggled._

"_Yeah, that won't be a problem right?" Kendell asked._

"_Well depends, will girls be chasing after you?" Ariel asked._

"_Maybe," Kendell shrugged._

"_Then I don't think it'll be that big of a problem. So, goodbye?"_

"_Yeah, I'm sorry," Kendell looked down,_

"_Why?" Ariel asked._

_He lifted his head up and looked at her._

"_I'm not good at goodbyes."_

"_Well then, show me your best way,"_

"_You sure?" Kendell questioned. She nodded._

_He leaned in to kiss her._

"_Hey Kendell, come on, way after curfew," James said before they could kiss. He dragged him away._

"_Goodnight Kendell," Ariel grinned before going to her apartment._

_TWO DAYS LATER_

_ARIEL'S POV_

"_Hi, I'm Ariel, the new actress." I introduced myself to my co-star, Jhett._

"_Well aren't you a pretty young thing?" He greeted. Creep._

"_Yes, well thank you, but do you want to rehearse?"_

"_What about scene 12?"_

"_Yeah, sounds good." I nodded, flipping to the page._

_**BOLD: Jhett**_

_**ITALISIZEZD: Ariel**_

_**I used to come up here with my last girlfriend**_

_**What happened?**_

_**She died in a car crash,**_

_**I'm sorry**_

_**It's fine, I have you now**_

_Jhett leaned in to do the kissing scene_

_**I'm sorry, I can't, and it's too soon. I read the lines**_

_**Right, I'm sorry, please forgive me**_

_**For now, you know I don't want to be used, again**_

_End scene_

"_You are a splendid actress," He complimented._

"_Thanks, same to you."_

"_You know in the last scene we kiss." Jhett grinned._

"_Yeah,"_

"_Maybe we should practice," He leaned in and came really close when._

"_Ariel,' Kendell saved me._

"_Kendell," I turned and hugged him._

"_What are you doing here? You do know Jo is gone right?" Jhett spat._

"_Yes, I'm here to pick up Ariel," He turned to me. "Your mom couldn't pick you up so she asked me to,"_

"_Thanks," I smiled sweetly._

"_Dude, how are you already dating my co-star," Jhett exclaimed._

"_Magic," Kendell joked._

"_Come on, let's get to the hotel." Kendell put me under his arm and we walked out._

"_So, are we?" Kendell asked me._

"_Are we together? I don't know, I guess."_

"_I guess?"_

"_I mean, we never made it official, so I don't know." I shrugged._

"_Well how do we make it official?" He asked me as we pulled into the hotel._

"_Well I think that it's up to you."_

"_Okay,"_

"_Alright," I got out of the car and walked to the front._

"_I'll see you later," I smiled and waved goodbye._

"_Bye," Kendell shouted back._

_KENDELL'S POV_

_How am I supposed to make it official between us?_

"_Hey guys," I sighed walking into the crib._

"_Hey Kendell," Logan said from the living-room. He and the other guys were playing Modern Warfare 3._

"_Okay, something's wrong," Carlos paused the game and walked up to me who was now slumped on the other couch._

"_Why would you say something is wrong?" I lied._

"_We've been living together for over a year now, and been best friend for 11 years." James said._

"_And we always know when something is wrong," Logan added._

"_So what is it?" Carlos nudged my shoulder._

"_So Ariel,"_

"_Hot Ariel?" James grinned._

"_Yeah, Ariel, she said it's up to me to make us official, how do I do that?"_

"_Well when you kissed her you made it official." James said._

"_Well," My voice trailed off._

"_Wait," Carlos said._

"_You haven't kissed her yet?" They all snapped._

"_No,"_

"_Well then you better, before someone snatches her up." Logan advised._

"_She just got here and everyone knows that Ariel likes Kendell, they spend pretty much every waking moment together," James laughed._

"_Not everyone," I sighed._

"_Who?" They asked me in unison._

"_Jhett, I caught him almost kissing her,"_

"_He kissed her?" James shouted._

"_Almost," I clarified._

"_Still, go kiss her now!" They all threw me out of the room and to the next door over._

_25 seconds of braveness I thought to myself._

_Knocking on the door I breathed heavily._

"_Yeah, Oh, Hi Kendell what are you doing-" Before I let her finish I kissed her deeply._

"_That's how I want to make it official." I told her once I pulled away._

"_I like your methods," She giggled before kissing me again._

_I placed a hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer to me._

_Her phone rang in the back ground and it shouted work pick up the phone, work pick up the phone over and over again._

"_I have to get that, call me okay," She smiled, kissed my cheek and closed the door._

"_ALRIGHT," My friends shouted once I entered the room._

"_Were you guys spying?" I questioned._

"_No," Logan denied._

ONE YEAR LATER

"I can't believe we've been dating for a year already." Ariel gasped.

"Same here," Kendell smiled, grasping her hand.

"Imagine what it would be like if I decided not to come," Ariel wondered.

"Tortures," Kendell joked in a fake British accent

"Mayhem," Ariel used the same accent

"Possible death," Kendell laughed and so did Ariel.

"I love you, so much," Ariel whispered before kissing Kendell.

"I love you too," Kendell smiled pulling away.

"Kendell!" Someone squealed. They both turned around; there stood a blonde holding a suitcase. She looked as if she was going to shoot through the roof in happiness.

"Jo," Kendell gasped.

"I've missed you so much," She hugged him.

"Hi," Ariel smiled and waved.

"Hi, who are you?" Jo asked.

"I'm Ariel, Kendall's girlfriend. Who are you?" Jo choked at the words _Kendall's girlfriend_.

"I'm Jo, Kendall's ex- girlfriend." She spat, never taking her eyes off of Ariel.

"Um, so what are you doing back?" He asked Jo.

"The movie finished early." Jo explained.

"Hey Ariel, so I was talking to your mom and she said we can have the party at your house," Carlos ran over with James.

"Awesome, so where's Logan?" Ariel asked.

"Camille," Carlos and James sighed.

"Oh, okay, so tonight at 8. Tell everyone!" Ariel told them.

"Okay, bye, oh hey Jo," They ran away, but came right back.

"JO!" They cheered and hugged her.

"Hey guys, how have you been?" She asked them.

"Fine, how was the movie?"

"Fantastic," Jo smiled at them.

"Well we have to go, Party tonight room 215, be there," James informed and they all left.

"So I guess I'll see you tonight Jo," Kendell said gripping Ariel's hand harder.

"Fine, it was nice meeting you Ariel, bye Kendell." Jo dragged her bag away.

"So what's wrong?" Ariel asked once Jo was out of ear shot.

"Why would something be wrong?" Kendell asked her.

"You know, just because you're cutting off the circulation in my hand," Ariel whimpered.

"Sorry," Kendell loosened his grip.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"I was just shocked that Jo was back," Kendell admitted,

"Yeah I wasn't too thrilled about that either," Ariel acknowledged.

"Why so,"

"She doesn't like me, I can see it by the look in her eyes," Ariel sighed.

"What do you want to do about that?" Kendell asked. This was one of his tests to make sure Ariel was worth it.

"Tell her that I'm cool, that she has no reason to hate me… beside the fact I'm dating her ex-boyfriend." Ariel pleaded.

"We'll see, go get ready for your party and I'll see you tonight," Kendell pulled Ariel into a kiss. Ariel deepened it by letting his tongue in. This lasted several minutes before the need for air became too grand and she pulled away and went to her room.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

"Hey Kendell," Jo said, running into him at Ariel's door.

"Hi Jo," Kendell smiled.

"Remember when you threw a party and we spent all night trying to make sure Mr. Bitters didn't see it?" Jo laughed.

"Yeah," Kendell nodded with a chuckle as he opened the door.

"Kendell," Ariel greeted, kissing him. "Hi Jo, so glad you could make it."

"Me too, some house you have here," Jo said, looking around.

"Thanks, so Kendell a couple people were looking for you by the window," Ariel pointed to the far end of the corner.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Kendell kissed her quickly then went to find the guys.

"So how long have you and Kendall been together?" Jo asked.

"One year today," She answered awkwardly. "Do you still have feelings for him?" Ariel asked.

"Yeah, I do, I never stopped loving him." Jo admitted.

"Oh, well I'm sorry, but I'm sure that you're going to find someone else." Ariel tried to comfort.

"That's the thing, I don't want someone else and I will get him back," Then Jo walked away.

_Should I tell him? No, it'll make him mad._

Ariel sat down just when Logan came over.

"Why the long face?" Logan asked, coming over to her.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about something, go have fun with Camille." She told him who went over to Camille and danced with her.

"You look pretty depressed, want to talk about it?" James came over, most likely to flirt with her like always.

"Nope, nothing's wrong, like I told Logan, I was just thinking about something. Thanks for caring though, James." Then she shooed him off.

"Something's wrong," Carlos came next.

"NOTHING IS WRONG!" I shouted. _Besides the fact that I have to compete with someone for a guy who I'm already dating…_

"Okay, sorry." Carlos said, backing away.

"Bro," Carlos said as him, James, and Logan walked up to Kendell who was talking to Jo.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kendell asked, turning his attention to his friends.

"Your girlfriend, that's what's up," Logan exclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

"Something is wrong and you're sitting here like… like… like-" Carlos stopped.

"Like an ass," James finished.

"Sorry, my mom said not to say those words." Carlos apologized.

"She was fine a minute ago," Kendell said looking over the crowd to find the Ariel was walking around picking up empty cups and plates.

"Well look at her face, dude, she yelled at Carlos," James bellowed.

"No, she never yells," Kendell denied.

"Maybe you don't know her as well as you thought," Jo suggested walking away.

"I'm going to go talk to her," Kendell pushed through the crowd to Ariel who was now sitting on the kitchen counter.

"What's wrong babe?" Kendell asked placing both hands on the counter.

"Nothing," Ariel whined.

"Don't lie to me," Kendell now placed his hands on her hips and lifted her off the counter.

"I don't want to talk about it," Ariel tried to walk away.

"You're going to anyways because you are my girlfriend and when you're sad I'm sad too." Kendell pleaded.

"Fine, it's Jo, she hates me, I know it." Ariel cried.

"Why does that matter?"

"Because I want to be friends with your ex-girlfriend, this way we can be friends and not enemies." Ariel confessed.

"She'll come around, how can she not?"

"If you think, come on, let's go dance." Ariel took Kendell hand and led him to the dance floor. They danced slowly to every song. It was romantic sweet and Jo wanted to scream as jealousy boiled in her eyes.

When the party ended Kendell Jo James and Carlos stayed to help clean while Logan went to Camilles house to... yeah.

"What happened Kendell?" Jo asked when they both went to the trash.

"What are you talking about?" Kendell asked confused.

"You told me that you would wait. You wrote me a song for crying out loud."

"Jo, I did wait, for a year and like you waited. You and the other guy were pretty close."

"It was cold, body heat." Jo lied.

"You shared body heat through your mouth?" Kendell exclaimed.

"What's going on over there?" Ariel asked James.

"I don't know, just stay out of it," he advised, but once Kendell started throwing his arms in the air Ariel knew something was up.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Everything's fine," Jo said.

"Are you sure?" Ariel asked again.

"We're fine!" Kendell shouted.

Ariel's face was flushed with terror and she backed away.

"No Ariel, I'm sorry," Kendell tried to apologize, but Ariel has already run out of the room.

"Dude, you just yelled at your girlfriend," Carlos judged.

"I have to go find her," Kendell ran out next.

"What do you want to do?" Carlos asked once James and he were alone.

"Let's go knock on Camille's door until they open then run," James suggested and the two idiots bolted to her apartment.

"Ariel, Ariel please, I'm sorry." Kendell shouted.

"Save it Kendell, just go back to Jo, she wants you and it seems like you want her too," Ariel told him as she raced by.

"I don't want Jo, if I did I would have broken up with you the minute I saw her," Kendell tried to convince.

"Not helping the cause, good night Mr. Knight," Then she closed the door in his face.


End file.
